diikawfandomcom-20200215-history
The Worm That Gnaws In The Night
The Worm That Gnaws In The Night (TWTGITN) has a gigantic centipede body. A mouth and tentacles of a squid covered in a brown waxy chitin emerge from the face of the beast where the centipede's mouth should be. Its huge, saucer-like, emotionless eyes stare unblinkingly outwards. Thousands of tiny mouths pockmark its back and spout horrid utterances and shrieks in a cacophony of madness. As you walk through the corridor, you see a slight flutter of movement from around the corner. Your curiosity draws you closer and you can make out eight, leaflike protrusions, flicking and darting about as a snakes tongue tastes the air. Before you can turn and make for the door a cacophony of clatters and skitters heralds the emergence of Stat Block CR30 CE Colossal Aberration Init +15; Senses blindsight 500 ft., telepathy 120 ft., darkvision 60 ft. constant detect alignment & trueseeing; perception +6 Aura Eldritch Chaos ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 46, touch 3, flat-footed 43 (+41 natural, +3 dex, -8 size) HP 540 (30d10+240); regeneration 30/+6 Fort +31, Ref +15, Will +38 Resistances Cold/10, Electricity/15, Negative/10 SR'''35 '''DR 30/+6 Immunities Ability Drain, Acid, Aging, Alignment change, Blindness, Critical Hits, Crushing, Deafness, Death-effects, Disease, Energy Drain, Fire, Mind-affecting effects, Petrification, Polymorphing, Radiation, Sleep, Sonic, Tripping ---- OFFENSE ---- Speed 60 ft.; Climb 60 ft.; Swim 60 ft. Melee bite +26 (4d10+14+Poison), 8 tentacles +26 (6d10+14/19-20 plus grab), 2 claws +26 (5d20+14/18-20 x4) Space 30 ft.; Range 30 ft. Special Attacks Constrict (5d12+21), Trample (12d12+21), Breath Weapon (60 ft. cone, DC40 reflex save, 24d6 acid damage) ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 38, Dex 16, Con 26, Int 7, Wis 12, Cha 16 Base Atk +14; CMB +36; CMD 49 Feats Combat Reflexes (+1 AoO per turn), Eldritch Claw (tentacles), Eldritch Claw (bite), Great Fortitude, Improved Critical (tentacle), Improved Initiative (+4 init), Lightning Reflexes, Multi-Attack (-2 penalty on 2nd attack), Skill Focus (perception), Armor Skin 5, Superior Initiative Skills +8 Intimidate, +10 Perception, +0 Stealth, +20 Climb Languages Cthonic SQ compression ---- SPECIAL ABILITIES ---- Aura of Eldritch Chaos A 60 foot aura extends in all directions around The Worm That Gnaws In The Night. Inside of the aura firearms have a 35% chance of misfiring; 15% chance of Arcane Spell failure; lawful-aligned creatures take 5d12 elemental damage (roll 1d6, 1-fire, 2-cold, 3-electricity, 4-sonic, 5-acid, 6-untyped) per round that they spend in the aura and must make a DC35 fortitude save or drop all held items as they are wracked with muscle spasms. Any creature with 5 HD or less is struck with insanity outright and becomes a mindless shadow of it's self, nothing can fix this, wish spells do not affect it. Poison (ex) Bite—injury; save Fort DC 42; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 4d6 Dex; cure 2 consecutive saves. Unstable (ex) When The Worm That Gnaws In The Night dies, its carcass implodes and a rip in the material world forms, this lasts 1d4+3 rounds. A 30 foot cubic gate to an area in the vast emptiness of space forms and everything within 360 feet of the cube is ripped towards it at a rate of 180 feet per round. Any creature that is not flat-footed or staggered or otherwise hindered in the way of movement may make a DC50 reflex save to grab something of at least colossal size to hang on to. The air is into the vacuum and any creature that needs to breathe must make a DC39 fortitude save or have the air ripped from their lungs and start suffocating. Once in space, creatures take 4d20 cold damage per round and cannot breathe. No Breath (ex) The Worm That Gnaws In The Night does not need to breathe. Gibbering (su) As a free action The Worm That Gnaws In The Night emits a cacophony of maddening sound all creatures within 60 feet of TWTGITN must make a DC 44 will save or be confused for one round. Any creature that succeeds their save cannot be affected by gibbering for another 24 hours. Burble (su) The Worm That Gnaws In The Night may, once every 1d4 rounds as a free action, speak a jumble of maddening sounds and terrible languages affecting every living creature within a 60 foot radius of TWTGITN. All affected creatures must make a DC40 Will save or be confused for 1d4 rounds. This is a mind-effecting and sonic effect. Transfixing Gaze (su) All living creatures within 30 feet who meet The Worm That Gnaws In The Nights gaze must make a DC48 will save or be held. The subject becomes paralyzed and freezes in place. It is aware and breathes normally but cannot take any actions, even speech. A winged creature who is held cannot flap its wings and falls. A swimmer can't swim and may drown. An affected creature may make a new save every round if they have 16 HD or more. Only a wish or miracle can break the ability's effects. TWTGITN may only hold one subject at a time with this ability and immediately releases any creature it currently holds when forcing a save against a new target, whether it is successful or not. ---- SPELL-LIKE ABILITIES ---- Compassionate Ally Five times per day as a standard action, The Worm That Gnaws In The Night touches the mind of a target within 100 feet with chaos, affecting his emotions and causing him to disengage from it current course of action and assist an injured ally. If the target possesses curative spells or magic items, it utilizes them to help the injured ally. If not, the target provides aid by performing a Heal check. The target remains with the injured ally to assure her safety and refuses to leave the ally’s side until her wounds are fully treated or the spell ends, but can otherwise defend itself and make attacks. The target must pass a DC45 will save or be affected. Insanity Three times per day as a free action, The Worm That Gnaws In The Night may force a target within 250 feet to make a DC45 Will save or be affected by this spell. The affected creature suffers from a continuous confusion effect, as the spell. Remove curse does not remove insanity. Greater restoration, heal, limited wish, miracle, or wish can restore the creature. Mass Suffocation Once per day as a standard action, The Worm That Gnaws In The Night can suck all the air within 30 feet of it in through it's thousand mouths. It may not gibber while doing this. Every creature within range must make a DC39 fortitude save or he immediately begins to suffocate. On the target's next turn, he falls unconscious and is reduced to 0 hit points. One round later, the target drops to -1 hit points and is dying. One round after that, the target dies. Each round, the target can delay that round's effects from occurring by making a successful Fortitude save, but the spell continues for 30 rounds, and each time a target fails his Fortitude save, he moves one step further along the track to suffocation. This spell only affects living creatures that must breathe. It is impossible to defeat the effects of this spell by simply holding one's breath-if the victim fails the initial Saving Throw, the air in his lungs is extracted. If the character succeeds he is staggered for 1 round. Reverse Gravity Twice per day as a standard action, The Worm That Gnaws In The Night may reverse gravity for 30 rounds in a 300x300x300 cube around itself. All unattended objects fly up to the ceiling in 1 round. Anything that hits the top of the spell's effective area without encountering a ceiling oscillate slowly in space. May make a DC30 reflex save to hold on to the new ceiling. Slay Living Twice per day, on a successful touch attack with its tentacles, The Worm That Gnaws In The Night's tentacles are wreathed in pure chaos and deal 12d6+30 points of damage as the targets mind is exposed to the horrors of chaos. If the target makes a DC28 will save, he instead takes 3d6+30 points of chaotic damage. Time Stop Once per day as a standard action, for 1d4+1 rounds, time stops for you and you may act in these rounds but no one else may. You may not harm any creatures or objects while this is in effect. Word of Chaos Three times per day as a standard action, The Worm That Gnaws In The Night utters forth an elder god's true name in a deep, alien voice. Any Non-Chaotic creature within 40 feet that hears this word that fails a DC38 will save is affected according to their Hit Die. A HD of 31 or more means it is not affected by this spell-like ability. HD of 30 means the creature is deafened. A HD of 24 to 29 means you are stunned and deafened. HD of 17 to 23 are confused, stunned, and deafened. HD of 16 and below are killed, confused, stunned, and deafened; undead are destroyed. Furthermore, if TWTGITN is in Abbadon when he casts this spell-like ability anyone non-chaotic within the range, whether they hear it or not, is banished to their home plane unless they pass a DC42 Will save. Step 1: All within 60 feet make saves vs. gibbering Step 2: All within 30 feet with a chaotic alignment take 5d12 damage Step 3: Make a transfixing gaze against any within 30 feet if you wish Step 4: Make a burble once every 1d4 rounds Step 5: Make move action, attack, or spell-like ability Category:Kalloherra's Dungeon